muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gribbaziggy
Aughra Hi, Justin! (Had a terrible time posting this, by the way, due to a weird auto spam trigger blocking all new messages, but it's fixed now). Do you remember where this picture comes from (when, which talk show, where, etc.) or at least where you found it? If you have details, then it merits a page on Category:TV Appearances. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think this is it (didn't watch the whole thing again) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_TCf0ANFHA&p=FE85DA6159B68603&playnext=1&index=21 --Justin 12:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Jim and Kermit pictures Hey Justin. What do you know about this picture of Jim and Kermit that you just uploaded. I've got a couple different copies that are a little bigger, but more importantly they were supposedly taken backstage at a taping of Solid Gold in which Kermit appeared. I've found no other information about an appearance, so I'm wondering what you might know about the picture. -- Nate (talk) 15:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I know... nothing about the picture. Sorry, Nate. All I know about it is that it's for sale on ebay here. That's where I got it from. --Justin 20:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Jim Henson Celebration Wow, how cool is Image:Jim henson celebration.JPG! Do you have any more pages from that document? --GrantHarding 02:21, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :No, that's all I have unfortunately. Someone had the MuppetVision 3D pre show script up on ebay, and this was one of the documents that came with it. I didn't actually win the auction, but they had a copy of the document displayed on the sale page. It also came with some info on Campfire Songs I believe. --Justin 02:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Behind the scenes Talk:Behind the scenes photos I saw your note. Bruce Forsyth -- Ken (talk) 01:36, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :HA! Thanks. It took me forever to figure out what you were talking about. ... But seriously, that's possibly my absolute least favorite episode of ''The Muppet Show. --Justin 03:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it just struck me funny that you were working on all these episode guides, and when you wondered who he was, I was like, "Why don't you just look at his page?" I couldn't tell if you were just kidding around, so I sent you the link. There are people who I don't know who they are (or at least I didn't back in the '70's, like Cleo Laine and Spike Milligan) other than being on The Muppet Show, and it seems like the 1st season has more "who?" guest stars, until they were able to get people you've heard of. And I still don't know who Charles Aznavour is without looking it up! -- Ken (talk) 05:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, yes! Charles Aznavour. Popular singer, songwriter, and... uh... (checks) oh! Stenographer!... Wait, that can't be right. :-P What's really funny is that they couldn't get the rights to a song that he wrote for the episode that he guest starred in. --Justin 11:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ''Henson's Place Thanks for adding the little in-development tag to the article. Even though the documentary is twenty plus years old, it really needed something to list it within the upcoming merchandise category, and I agree with Scott that the big tag was a bit much. -- ''Nate (talk) 18:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :No problem! I agree completely that it needs to have the "In Development" tag and category, but to create a whole new page for the DVD would have been excessive. I'm glad we have that little one for such occasions. --Justin 01:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for adding that! I didn't even know we had a secondary "in development" tag. I have a feeling we'll be using it more in the future! -- Ken (talk) 06:34, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Muppet Classic Theater Hi, Justin! Do you have this? If you do, what's the number on the spine? -- Ken (talk) 04:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hello! The number on the spine is 2581. Let me know if you need anything else from it. --Justin 04:50, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Is there an ISBN over the bar code? -- Ken (talk) 05:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::1-55890-633-9 --Justin 05:22, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you! -- Ken (talk) 05:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Episode 102 I feel much better if the opening pan-out shot that I uploaded is also on the Episode 102 page. - Scottfries Bunraku! I like what you're doing over here, and remembered another one that you could add screengrabs of: ''Wipe Out (the underwater scenes, the ridin' the waves, the dancin' with the girls, the fun)! — Julian (talk) 00:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, hey! Cool! I'd never seen that before. Thanks! I'll add it shortly. --Justin 02:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) BRAVO! Pie is just too fun. What a fantastic idea for a page. I love it! -- Nate (talk) 16:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I've been meaning to work on this page for a while, and your Walk this way. page finally got me around to working on it. Actually, I'm looking for a copy of the movie The Golden Age of Comedy. There's a section of the film that discusses Laurel and Hardy's "The Battle of the Century" and has a lot of good info about the pie gag that I would like to add here. I believe they said that by 1927, the pie gag was already considered an old joke, and Laurel and Hardy revived it. :And thanks for the work you did on the page! It looks lovely. --Justin 17:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't like what I did, but I don't have a lot of time today to focus on it. I'll just play with it from time to time. -- Nate (talk) 18:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I like that it's been split up a little more. It's not all bunched together now. --Justin 21:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey, Justin, I forgot to respond to this before. It looks like that movie has been out on VHS twice, and only on DVD in Region 2. So I didn't know if you were looking to rent it or buy it, or if you could play VHS titles, but I just wanted to let you know what's out there. Amazon has some cheap used copies right now, or your local library might even have one (or could get it from another library). -- Ken (talk) 23:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey, thanks, Ken! I'll take a look around at the library. --Justin 23:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) You're back! Hey, Justin! I'd been meaning to say hi. It seemed like you were gone for a while, and now you've been doing a lot lately. It's nice to see all the stuff you're working on! And I had no idea you were writing plays! I thought you were an artist, based on the drawings you have on your user page. It's cool that you're into multiple arts. It seems like a lot of us are that way around here! -- Ken (talk) 05:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Ken! My wiki addiction comes and goes in spurts. Eventually I'll probably run out of stuff to do on here again and I'll be gone for another year. :-P But so long as there are TMS guides to write, that shouldn't happen for a while. :I love plays. I love art, music, all kinds of stuff. I've built puppets and performed shows. Actually, I never had an interest in writing, just puppets and directing. To perform, though, you need a script, or at least an outline, so that requires writing. Eventually I started to hate performing (I get too nervous), and now I just write. Somehow it became more fun than anything else. As for drawing, I guess it just kinda comes naturally for my family. I never really thought about it. I guess I'd just rather do a million things poorly than perfect one talent. :-P --Justin 06:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Wild Impresario Hey Justin, where did you make this screengrab from? All of my Faffner Hall episodes have a Disney channel logo onscreen at all times. Wozza 21:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hiya! The Jim Henson Company has a few Faffner Hall clips uploaded on YouTube. Really hoping that means future DVDs. --Justin 21:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see! There was a DVD planned for last year but it got shelved! Are your Jim Henson Hour screengrabs from the CTS 'Jim Henson Show' airings? Wozza 21:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I think so. They have the CTS logo on them, but I got The Jim Henson Hour in a trade, and the episodes I got were edited together from several sources. :::And that sucks that the DVD got shelved! I've always wanted to see the show. Oh, well. Maybe someday it'll come back up. --Justin 23:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have them all except ep 4 on DVD, 98% quality> wanna trade? Wozza 20:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, I don't have a DVD burner, so I can't really trade any DVDs. However, if you're looking for episode 4, there's a guy named Kermiclown who I know has it. I don't know what the quality of his stuff is, though. I got my Jim Henson Hour episdoes through him, and some of it's pretty poor. --Justin 21:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Richard Hunt Bunraku Pic What an amazing picture! Wherever did you find it? Max riverbottom :It's from the photo gallery on the Emmet Otter DVD. It's also in The Muppets Make Puppets! book. :Glad you like it! That page doesn't get enough love. :-P --Justin 14:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Muppet Show Poster =D Hiya Justin. I LOVE this poster you just put up! I've been looking for a high-quality color photo of that for a long time. Where'd you find it? -- Jon (talk) 02:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : Hi! That was a photo the Henson Company sent me a long time ago when I had sent them a fan letter. Actually, all of the pictures I added today were direct from the Henson Company. I only just got around to scanning them in. : I've always liked that picture too. --Justin 03:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Sweet! I've been in awe with that picture since I first saw it in The Importance of Jim Henson. So, thanks for putting it up for all to see ;) -- Jon (talk) 06:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The Jim Henson Hour pics I am digging all the pics for The Jim Henson Hour, thank you so much for that, they are faboo! -- Nate (talk) 01:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : (-: thanks! It's one of the few things I can do on here. --Justin 01:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Muppets Tonight pics Yay, it's great to see some new Muppets Tonight pics on the wiki... We've needed them. -- Danny (talk) 18:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I've been wanting to add more pictures to alot of pages, I have plenty of DVDs to grab some pictures, but I haven't found a screen capture program yet that will take pictures from the DVD player on my computer... so, I've settled for grabbing pictures off of youtube for now. :Glad you like 'em!--Justin 18:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :: The free VLC Player are able to take screen shoots. Henrik (talk) 20:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oooh! Hey, thanks! I'll try it out. --Justin 03:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Kermit pic What a great Kermit picture! Thanks for adding it. -- Danny (talk) 18:48, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I found it on facebook. I also uploaded some updated posters from MuppetVision. --Justin 18:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome! -- Danny (talk) 01:17, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Pepe's full name Hi, Justin! A while back, you added to the Pepe the King Prawn article that his full name is Pepino Rodrigo Serrano Gonzales. Do you remember where that info comes from? -- Danny (talk) 21:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Gosh, it's been a long time. My guess is the TV Guide.com article. I was going to say it was likely the same source as the Dick van Dyke reference, but I think that was from the Muppet Show Season 2 special features.--Justin 13:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Some Muppety art Hey, Justin! I love the pictures you drew that you put on your user page. I can't draw at all, so I'm always in awe of those who can. Thanks for sharing! -- Ken (talk) 01:30, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'm glad you like them. I have some more that I'm working on that I was gonna add in the next couple of days. I don't think they're good as some of these, but they're fun. --Justin 03:14, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Bake the Hall Hey, Justin! I love the Frog Prince stuff you've been adding. That's one of my favorite specials! -- Ken (talk) 01:40, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm not too happy with the Sir Robin the Brave (song) picture, but I'm getting worn out on uploading pictures. I added a bunch to Muppet Show songs, Muppet Classic Theater songs, and I think I put pictures up for all the remaining songs from the Muppet movies. *phew!* --Justin 21:54, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Statler Hi, Justin! Were you planning to vote for the Statler pic? Otherwise, it actually should have been removed long ago (only vote was Henrik's on May 25th, kept up well over two weeks, and withdrawn on June 29th). If you want to back it, since we've all been behind on the main page stuff, that's an excuse to keep it, but otherwise, it's long overdue. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:41, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. I added it back because the picture was still there. I was thinking of backing it, but after Sesame Road was (eventually) put up. So, I guess if it's coming down, that's cool. --Justin 13:56, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Alternate Puppetry Techniques Hi, Justin! Peter brought up a question here; do you have an opinion? —Scott (talk) 19:02, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I just posted a reply there. --Justin 23:46, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Muppet Movie image Holy cow, what a beautiful picture! That's lovely; thanks for adding it. -- Danny (talk) 01:58, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. That's by Richard Amsel, he also did a poster for The Dark Crystal. I love this Muppet Movie one, though, too. --Justin 21:08, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I just realized, this picture has never actually been used. It was found here: Scroll down for Muppet Movie poster. --Justin 22:07, 10 June 2008 (UTC) NewsRadio I've been meaning to get around to that for ages, and you just went ahead and did it. It's glorious. -- Mark (talk) 12:37, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :*smiles*--Justin 22:44, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Justin! My name's Ken, and I'm usually buried in the records when I'm on here. I was watching Sex and Violence, and I heard them say "Gribbaziggy" in one of the sketches, and I thought of you. Is that where you got your user name from, or did they use it somewhere else besides that? I never asked you before because I figured it was a Fraggle character or somebody else I'm not familiar with. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:11, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :Yup yup. That's it. I use it for lotsa stuff. --Justin 21:22, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Louise Gold Hi Justin, that's a neat quote you added to Louise Gold. Do you have a source for it? —Scott (talk) 20:13, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's from the Muppet Central interview. Sorry I didn't add the source. The interview is linked to at the bottom of the page, I believe. --Justin 20:25, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, cool -- I'll pop it in there. —Scott (talk) 20:29, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Louise Gold in Labyrinth Hi Justin, thanks for alerting me. I've had a good look at the picture, and posted my thoughts on it on the talk page for Masked Ball. Hope that helps. This IS a tough one. Emma 09:18, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Illusionary maze Where did the name "Illusionary maze" come from? Script, production notes, interview quote? I've never heard (or can't remember hearing) the set called that before and was just wondering the origins that name. Thanks. -- Brad D. (talk) 01:48, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :It's referred to as "an illusionary maze" in Jim Henson: The Works. I've never heard it referred to anything other than that or "M. C. Escher Maze" or something like that. I'm going to see if I can find anything else on it. --Justin 02:02, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. I've always just head the "M. C. Escher Maze" or something like that, but "The Works" is something official so I'd go along with their name for this (unless some other official and more compelling name surfaces). -- Brad D. (talk) 02:07, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, I need to correct myself. I just looked at the book again. It refers to it as "M. C. Escher illusionary maze". So... both of 'em. --Justin 02:09, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmmm...I'll bring it up on the talk page just to see if anyone else has a thought on the matter. -- Brad D. (talk) 02:38, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Brremen Hey, Justin! Out of curiosity, what's your source for the puppeteer IDs on Bremen? Were you able to find a cast list or behind the scenes article ascribing roles, or what? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:34, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's from an old TV Guide article. They show a picture of Jim Henson with Catgut leading the band, and then Frank Oz with Leroy the Donkey, and captions underneath each. There's an assistant on Leroy, but I can't quite make out who it is. It looks most like Richard Hunt, though. --Justin 13:37, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, cool! Is that from the April 22-28, 1972 issue? — Scott (talk) 17:13, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's it. Though, I'm not sure if Jim performed Catgut through the whole thing. I mean, other than when Kermit is in a scene. The scene where she dances with the rats looks a lot more like Frank's work when he does Miss Piggy (then again, you don't really see Jim performing a female dancing that often). --Justin 18:26, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Closets of Companions! I'm glad you found a home for the great Ernie/Bert/duckie/Bernice image on Sesame Street. I love the caption, and it helps out the page (one of our more text heavy entries at the expense of images, really). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:26, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I was having a hard time figuring out where to put it. (by the way, I'm sure you meant to write "closest of companions", but... nice reference to Ernie and Bert's Relationship) ;-) --Justin 22:45, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm tired. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:47, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :::Heh. It's cool. Completely understood (I work until 2 in the morning). --Justin 22:50, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Star Wars Hi Justin. While we can't reprint an article on the wiki, if you have it in digital form, I'd be interested in seeing the Muppet covereage you have from Insider. — Scott (talk) 19:41, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't. But I could type it up for you. --Gribbaziggy 21:09, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::Also, Justin, if you can, let us know if it includes any info on the brief Muppet involvement of Stuart Freeborn, who I just created a page for. Still need to add one for Ben Burtt (thanks to The Dark Crystal). -- 21:32, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::That particular article doesn't, but I know Frank Oz makes mention of him in an interview. I'll see if it applies. --Gribbaziggy 21:42, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::You don't need to type it up just for me, but if it ever happens to make its way to your hard drive, it would be neat to see it. — Scott (talk) 21:54, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, if it's still "readable", I could scan the pages in and send them to you, if you'd like. --Gribbaziggy 23:17, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Interior Design Hi, Justin. I noticed that you'd added information from Interior Design to the Muppet Workshop article, and thought you'd like to know I created a page for it in case you had any other interesting tidbits to add from it. — Scott (talk) 22:14, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm. Actually, I don't. But, I might be able to dig some stuff up. I'm sure I probably could. Let me get back to you on that. --Gribbaziggy 22:56, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I assumed you had the article. Where'd the quote come from? — Scott (talk) 00:30, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::The quote came from the website of the people that remodeled the Henson Townhouse. --Gribbaziggy 01:55, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah, thanks! — Scott (talk) 01:57, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::::You're welcome! :-D --Gribbaziggy 01:59, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Synchronicity Heh, re Colin Foo. We both were editing and uploading images at the same time (I like mine a little better, just because it's cropped and less dark). Oh, and while I'm at it, great additions to the Star Wars people pages, with quotes from the insider magazine (something most of us don't have access to). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:31, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. I really only have two issues of the magazine left (only issues with any major Muppet references). There's a quote from a Frank Oz interview that I was thinking of putting on the Star Wars page, but I don't know if it would actually be appropriate. The interviewer makes the comment that unlike Saturday Night Live, Star Wars and the Muppets somehow seem to go together. Frank Oz agrees with him (although he loved working on SNL, he says they didn't fit in there). (By the way, thanks for fixing up the Colin Foo page and making it read better!) --Gribbaziggy 22:36, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, that would be a great Oz quote, but it would work better either on his page or on [[The Land of Gorch (one of these days, we could do with a section analyzing the Gorch skits, with input from both SNL folks and Muppet people on why it didn't work). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:34, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay. There was another comment about The Land of Gorch in the article that fit better. I added it, and I added the Star Wars/Muppet comment to the Star Wars page. --Gribbaziggy 02:21, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Quote Hi, Justin! Do you have a source for the quote you added to Sam and Friends? When you add a quote, you also need to say where the quote came from, and who said it. -- Danny (talk) 03:00, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :Mmmm. It was an email from the Jim Henson Company I got a LONG time ago, I think it was from Karen Falk, but I didn't save the email, and I never put who from JHC it was from when I had posted on Muppet Central in 2003. --Gribbaziggy 19:05, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Andrew, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:25, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :Hiya! Thanks for the welcome. My name is Justin Piatt. Gee, I hope I'm responding to this right. I'm having hard time figuring some of this out. --Gribbaziggy 01:33, 27 December 2006 (UTC)